List of women in technology groups
This is a list of groups of women in technology, which can be contacted about events and opportunities in any particular geographic area or that people can participate in remotely. The goal is to have links that lead directly to the information about how a group can be contacted, so that people interested in reaching more women with the information about their event or opportunity can use the links here to quickly accomplish this. In many cases, you can contact the groups by writing to their mailing lists or by writing to the groups' leaders and asking them to repost the information on the group's social networks. You can also contact the groups through the social networks. Additionally, please see the list of feminist and women's hackerspaces, the list of academic organizations interested in women in CS for a listing of college and university groups, and the list of groups for girls in technology for groups working with girls under 18. There is also a listing of women groups in various FLOSS projects. Primarily online groups * Geek Feminism Wiki (project) and Geek Feminism blog * Tech Ladies (website) * Ada Initiative (website) * Systers (website) * Google Women Techmakers (website, Google Plus) *Women in Free Software (mailing list) * Women & Mozilla (WoMoz) (website) * Debian Women (website) * Mulheres na Tecnologia (website) International Groups with Local Chapters (alphabetically) * ClojureBridge (website, Twitter) * CodeChix (website, Facebook) * DevChix (website, Facebook, Twitter) * DjangoGirls (website, (Facebook, Twitter) * Girl Develop It (website, Facebook, Twitter) * Girl Geek Coffees (website, Twitter) * Girl Geek Dinners (website, Facebook, Twitter) * Girls in Tech (website, Twitter) * Haecksen (website) * LinuxChix (website) * Lesbians Who Tech (website) * PyLadies (website, Twitter) * RailsBridge (website) * RailsGirls (website) * The Lady Project (website, Facebook, Twitter) * Women Who Code (website, (Facebook, Twitter) * Women Rock-IT Cisco TV Series (website) Groups in Different Countries, Regions and cities Africa South Africa *Women in Tech South Africa (Twitter) Asia * Women Rock-IT Cisco TV Series Israel *Women Who Code Israel Europe England *Flossie (Twitter) London *Girl Geek Dinners (Twitter) Finland * Geek Girls FI (Twitter) (Facebook) France * Duchess France (Twitter) Germany *techNixen.net Greece *Girl Geek Dinners Greece (Twitter) Poland *Geek Girl Carrots (Facebook, Twitter) Scotland *Girl Geek Scotland (Twitter) Slovenia Ljubljana *Code Catz (Twitter) Oceania North America Canada Kitchener/Waterloo * Women Who Code Waterloo (Twitter) Toronto *Girl Geek Dinners (Facebook, Twitter) United States Boston *Boston Ruby Women (Twitter) *Girl Develop It Boston (Twitter) *PyLadies Boston (Twitter) *RailsBridge Boston (Twitter) *She Geeks Out (Facebook, Twitter) *Women's Coding Collective (Facebook, Twitter) *Women Who Code Boston Boulder/Denver *Girl Geek Dinners (Twitter) *Women Who Code (Twitter) New York (post about group leaders hosted by Gilt Tech) * Women Who Code NYC (Twitter) * Girl Develop It NYC * PyLadies NYC (Twitter) * RailsBridge NYC (Twitter) * NYCTechLatinas (Twitter) - co-ed * NYC Ruby Women (Twitter) * NYC Lady Project * Django Girls NYC Philadelphia *Girl Geek Dinners (Twitter) San Francisco Bay Area *Girl Geek Dinners (Twitter) *CodeChix (Twitter) *Women Who Code *PyLadies (Twitter) *LOL Oakland Makerspace (Facebook, Twitter) - co-ed *MotherCoders (Facebook, Twitter) * Double Union (Facebook, Twitter) Seattle/Redmond *CodeChix Seattle Tampa *Women Who Code Tampa (Facebook) Washington, DC * Women Who Code (Twitter) South America Chile * Women Who Code Santiago * Girls in Tech Chile (Twitter) Category:Organizations Category:Lists